Teacher Lust
by JuliaLechler
Summary: A story of personal experience with a teacher. Revealing the kind of lust I have for her.


**I felt inspired, after reading some fanfiction on the X-files, and knowing I have my English language GCSE tomorrow, to try a small bit of creative writing just to get my "creative juices" (too much of an innuendo...) flowing. I've done something like this before, where I've written a piece of descriptive writing on a scene between myself and a teacher I had in a dream. I enjoyed writing it, and I just thought I'd try it again. Not from a dream. Just from my mind. Rather than a scenario, I thought I'd try just a visual description. So here goes nothing:**

She's part of the reason I take trips around school. Some would say I have a tendency to form "obsessions" on people, teachers specifically. I wouldn't deny it, but I'd rather call it something other than an obsession, a fascination seems more appropriate. To be honest, I'm not sure what's sets these feelings off, but I end up feeling completely captivated by whoever the wheel lands on. Part of me wishes I could help the feeling, perhaps control it in some way, have command over the waves of emotion I succumb to; I can't. They're almost overwhelming, I feel as though I drown in the sensation, the passion, the… desire. It devours me occasionally. So much so that I can't help but look away, glance at anything but her.

I cherish the lessons in which I can just sit. Sit and absorb every detail of her being. The way she moves, the way she speaks. I take in every aspect, and just admire her, always from afar. Unfortunately, the feeling isn't far from torture. All I can ever do is observe, barely speak; never touch. I've noticed her mannerisms, the adorable way in which she verbally questions herself after saying something odd, her over use of physical actions - or paralinguistic features to make her proud- while speaking, the way she only ever does her jet black makeup in one singular, smooth stroke underneath her eye. Due to this, she's known as "eyeliner teacher", but I can't help and adore how quaint it is, how different. She's so kind, and seems so angelic, innocent. She enthrals me, and I would do anything she asked. I've become like a spaniel, bounding after her, loyal and desperate. Desperate for something she could never give me; something I could never have.

If I have the fortune of seeing her, whether in a lesson or around school, my heart leaps for someone which my adoration and lust over could only inflict pain. As she passes, I can't help but gaze, franticly waiting for her to turn around and direct a smile at me, a smile which I know is purely platonic, but I adore none the less. The simple action of turning up the corners of her delicate rose mouth floods me with delight, and is definitely my drug of choice which I have inevitably formed an addiction to.

It never ceases to amaze me the fact that a singular human being could have such an overpowering effect on me. Reduce me to a bumbling fool and undoubtedly compelling me to do anything she asked. Unknowingly, she has complete control over me; ask me to do anything and I'd do it without showing her how eager I am for her attention or approval. I crave her touch. Even the brush of skin under clothing while passing through a corridor is enough most of the time. The rare times our bare skin touches, I feel as though my nerves are overflowing with electrical impulses, and even once she's gone, the feeling remains leaving a tingling sensation where her tantalizing skin had temporarily rested.

Such a huge amount of desire undoubtedly leads to moments of imagined fantasy. Moments where the mind embroiders the scenarios which you're longing to occur, begging for reality to rupture and allow this moment to burst through the seams and transpire. My mind has played out many of these moments; some on command and some involuntarily. There are 2 which play out most frequently and contrast each other quite considerably.

The first would involve the day starting just like any other school day. I'd take the same monotonous journey and observe the other passengers, with their eyes glazed over, and contemplate what their lives encompass. Eventually, as I sit in each lesson scrutinizing the second hands, perched on each clock face, join them on their tedious journeys around and around, it reaches the time for me to slowly stride down that Westwing corridor, knowing that at the end is the beginning of my lesson with her. I know that from that point on, I'd have my hour of having an excuse to be around her. The hour would go by, as I hold onto every possible second, trying to drain every moment of all possibility to captivate myself with her being. Inevitably the lesson comes to an end with my soft passionate dreams being ripped apart by the harsh hammering of the bell.

However, this is my fantacy, my creation. Whatever I want to happen can happen. As the bell rings, everyone begins to frantically pack away their belongings and desperately storm out the classroom. I, on the other hand, take my time, picking up each pen in turn just so as to have some extra time in the room with her. "Julia." Miss Knight's voice sounded like music to my ears. "Will you stay after class? I would like to speak to you." I freeze. What could this possibly be about? Does she suspect something? "Sure, no problem." The joy washing over me, radiating from my smile at the direct conversation with her. Slowly, everyone begins to trickle out of the room and as my friends leave I say "Don't worry, just wait by the coach for sports." Soon, it's only us in the room.

We stand at the front of the class room; her perfume drifts over to me. "So what did you want to speak to me about?" I grin. Before I could say anything else she pushes me against a wall and stands before me. "Whoa… What are you doing?" I try and show some unpleasant surprise, but my true emotions flood to the surface as I relish the feeling of having had her touch on my shoulder. She places a delicate finger on my lips, silencing me. A shiver passes through me at her touch, and as I look into her piercing blue eyes I surrender to her spell. She leans in closer so her head is beside mine as I stand against the cold wall. Her perfect scent is very strong now, as it floods my nostrils bringing my mind to a point of ecstasy. She turns so her rose lips are alongside my flushed cheek. I can feel her hot breath caressing my ear, burning as warm as my passion for her. "I own you." She whispers seductively, her words flowing through me speaking nothing but the truth.

That's one version of my desires flooding through my ever busy mind, but there are many more, each consisting of similarities and differences. The yearning I've just recounted is one extreme of the spectrum, where she owns me, she is my dominatrix. I would fulfil her every need. However, like everything in life there is the exact opposite possibility for your mind to fleetingly passage between the two. As my lust grew stronger, I've thought about both imaginable situations because I wouldn't mind as long as it was with her. I'd be perfectly happy to just sit and hang on to every word that would fall out of her gentle mouth; of course there are circumstances I'd hunger after for more than speaking alone.

My opposite desire would begin in the same way as its strong contrast; in the simple heaving body of the school. Conversely, I would be the one to turn my eyes to gaze with ferocious need into her generous blue eyes and have the words "Miss Knight, can I speak to you at the end of the lesson?" tumble from my eager lips dry with readiness. Slowly, I run my tongue across them temptingly while maintaining the eye contact with Miss Wheeler. Although her expression remains the same, I relish in the slight cherry blush that caresses the surface of her tender cheeks. "Of course Julia." She articulates with a slight hitch in her speech.

It's the end of the lesson again and we're alone. The only sounds to be heard are the distant ticking of the clock on the wall and the slightly thick breathing coming from our warm mouths. "What did you want to speak to me about?" She manages to whisper. My heart leaps with the knowledge that I can have this effect on her, that now I have the power. "I think you know." I murmur while taking a step closer to her with a subtle smile playing on my lips. Her scent invades my senses and catches me off guard for a second as I pleasure in the reminder of her. Abruptly, her voice rips me back to reality. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Her sweet voice barely audible now. Tantalisingly slowly I lean towards her and brush my lips against hers, feeling a hot breath escape her mouth. "Julia, I… I don't understand-" I silence her by positioning my arms either side of her and placing my burning palms against the cold smooth plane of the wall. Noticeably, her breathing becomes laboured as her body radiates heat as though inviting mine closer. No words pass between us now, we just inhale and exhale deeply while staring into each other's eyes.

All of a sudden, without any hesitation, she purrs "Kiss me." It takes a moment for the message to register in my flustered mind, but as soon as it does our lips connect with a gentle passion. Our tongues dance around each other with such intricacy and purpose as though we'd both been bottling our thirst for some time. I can feel our bodies press together intensely as her back leans against the wall supporting our appetite for one another. She grips my red lip in-between her pearl teeth and tugs playfully as I feel an ache unfold below my waist.

_Thanks for reading everyone. I would love any comments, positive or negative since this is my first published story._


End file.
